


Sugar Poppy 1

by ormosiadoce



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormosiadoce/pseuds/ormosiadoce





	Sugar Poppy 1

这不是二宫第一次主动了，或者说在他们刚开始这段关系的时候，二宫总是更主动的那个。毕竟他真的非常想要樱井翔的钱，只能出此下策。是的，钱。樱井是他的sugar daddy，为他买下都内的高级公寓，又给他卡嘱咐放心刷别介意。但钱归钱，除去这层原因之外，樱井翔还是很贴心的床伴。关系开始两年内的数次发情期，樱井都是用一种非常尽职尽责的态度陪伴在二宫身边的，即使他并没有真正的标记二宫。这点让二宫在心里给他悄悄加了许多分。于是就像往常一样，由他主动，引发一场或狂野或温柔的情事。

二宫主动，并不意味着二宫主导。樱井的吻技相当高超，用舌头轻轻舔着二宫的口腔内壁，然后满意地感受到二宫微微颤抖的身体和变得急促的鼻息。“nino才这样就不行了吗？”他存了逗弄二宫的心思，没想到却被反将一军。“因为今天真的很想要daddy了嘛。”二宫看着他，脸颊微微的红，略长的刘海盖着眼睛，让目光变得暧昧不清。“daddy能不能，快一点满足我这个愿望呀？”话说到这个份上，自然没有拒绝的道理。樱井翔伸手从二宫睡衣上衣的下摆摸进去，在接触到柔软腰部后，又顺着肌肤摸上胸口。手指屈起，刮着只是略高出皮肤的粉色乳首。二宫发出愉悦的轻哼，腰也不自觉地摆动起来。他动情很快，信息素飞快地散发出来，一下呼吸之间尽是甜蜜的香气。“嗯…唔，daddy不要一直只碰一个地方嘛……”樱井翔却不理他，径自玩弄着。甚至把他推回那堆柔软的靠垫中，然后掀起他的上衣露出已经挺立起来的小粒含进嘴里。这对二宫来讲就是更大的刺激了，他开始不停扭动腰部想要挣脱，却被压制着。双手乱挥舞了一下，无处安放，只好紧紧抱住樱井的头。樱井空出来的手没有闲着，褪下二宫松垮的睡裤，满意地在他身后摸到满手的湿润。

Omega自体分泌的爱液让手指的进入变得容易。樱井翔轻松地探入两根手指，四处开拓起来。轮流地屈起手指，触碰敏感的内壁，或者并起手指在后穴内搅动。他太熟悉二宫的身体了，每一下动作都成功地挑起二宫的情欲。“daddy，别，别再弄了。”二宫的前端已经硬的直滴水，都说不清前后哪里更湿，整个下体一塌糊涂。他揪住樱井的衣领，像抓住救命的稻草，颈子伸长了急促地呼吸着。樱井抽出手指，慢条斯理地起身问他：“那我停手了，时间也还早，你一会自己收拾一下吧？”二宫正得趣，一下失去依凭，又急又恼，完全不管樱井翔在说什么鬼话。只看到樱井翔起身后正好对着他的裆部，那里鼓鼓囊囊地支起了帐篷，就伸手去揉捏那处。于是樱井翔瞬间破功，自己解了裤带就提枪上阵。二宫还不依不饶，非要舔一口樱井硬涨的阴茎才行，对此樱井自然是非常乐意。

于是他一整根都斜戳在二宫嘴里，被吃的啧啧有声。二宫的脸颊被顶得鼓起来，呼吸也不顺畅，整张脸通红。一只手不忘照顾着没能被含进去的部分和囊袋，上下轻柔地抚弄。可他另一只手却是控制不住地向自己身下摸去，直接捅进滴滴答答淌水的后穴里，进进出出地动着·。樱井满意地摸他鼓起的侧脸，“好孩子，马上就给你奖励好不好？”二宫嘴里还含着东西，只能眨眨眼，发出模糊的回应。“唔…嗯。”

樱井翔把自己从二宫的一个口中抽出，又顺当地插入同样舒润高温的另一个腔里。刺激得太久了，在刚刚插进去的瞬间，二宫就射了出来。柔软的内部夹紧还在慢慢向内入侵的巨物，为两个人都带来快乐。刚高潮完的身体敏感万分，二宫哆嗦着承受樱井翔接下来的动作，大腿根部不住地痉挛着。樱井翔就停一下，伸手帮他按一按，只是进行到了这一步，又加上信息素的催化，任何的接触都只能带来快感。于是二宫用小腿勾着樱井的腰把他压向自己，“daddy快一点啊，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”他很是着急，声音都带上了点哭腔。等樱井翔真的开始大开大合地动起来时，他已经像一块年糕一样动也动不了，完全任人宰割了。

在樱井顶上埋藏在深处的入口时，二宫爆发出尖锐的呻吟，又慌乱又迫不及待地搂住樱井的身体，把头埋到对方的肩颈处。生殖腔被慢慢敲开，热情地吮吸着来者，最娇嫩的部分被阴茎一寸寸碾压过去，又酸又涨，爽得二宫一头汗。他现在眼冒金星，也不知道自己到底在胡言乱语些什么，或者根本就是不成句子的音节而已，只觉得要被樱井翔搞坏了。终于在这种欢愉的折磨过了许久之后，他迎来了第二次漫长的高潮。从下腹开始汇聚的热流这回带着不容拒绝的快感流向四肢百骸，他连指尖都爽得发麻。剧烈地呼吸着，大脑因为缺氧而混沌，他低头又仰头，左右乱抓，摸过一个垫子来盖在头上。他有点接受不了这种过分的快感，满心只想逃离，却又想再多享受一点。樱井翔每到这种时候，都觉得无比满足。看着omega因为自己而有这么大的反应，让他身为alpha的自尊的得到充分的显现。肉壁伴随着二宫高潮时的挣扎而不规则地包裹挤压着他的阳具，又冲刺了几十下，他也到达了顶点。他抽出来射在二宫肚皮上，这时二宫已经有点缓过劲来了，仍旧是按着那个垫子在脸上，声音闷闷地从下面传出来：“记得帮我再洗一次澡。”樱井把垫子扒拉开，又和他接吻，末了捏捏他的脸，“我记得的，你放心吧。”

稍微休息了一会，准备履行约定的时候，他毫不意外地发现二宫已经熟睡过去。先去放水再把人抱去浴室，在把泡泡涂满二宫全身的时候樱井突然觉得自己真的就像二宫的父亲一样了。看着二宫毫无防备的甜美睡脸，不禁吐槽起来：“这都什么嘛，我出钱不应该你来照顾我吗？”


End file.
